<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter gets a Twitter by I_am_unable_to_even</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162015">Peter gets a Twitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_unable_to_even/pseuds/I_am_unable_to_even'>I_am_unable_to_even</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_unable_to_even/pseuds/I_am_unable_to_even</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes an intern twt account for the sole purpose of embarrassing one (1) Tony Stark. It goes pretty well ngl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tags will be added as the story progresses. The idea of putting all of them now and accidentally forgetting  something stresses me out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really just an outlet for my tik tok addiction. So have fun I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PATRICIA @youredoinggreatsweatie<br/>
i just finished a tour of SI and holy it was crazy</p>
<p>James @tinyfratboy<br/>
how'd you manage to score a trip i heard that they were rare</p>
<p>PATRICIA @youredoinggreatsweatie<br/>
our class won it in a raffle the inside is huge its like the TARDIS<br/>
theres so many people and everyone is always moving<br/>
and the tower has a ceiling voice</p>
<p>Maria @sailormaria<br/>
ceiling voice?</p>
<p>PATRICIA @youredoinggreatsweatie<br/>
ceiling voice</p>
<p>James @tinyfratboy<br/>
ceiling voice?</p>
<p>PATRICIA @youredoinggreatsweatie<br/>
NDAs</p>
<p>Maria @sailormaria<br/>
ahh ceiling voice</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
The ceiling voice is actually and AI named FRIDAY</p>
<p>James @tinyfratboy<br/>
holy-- tell us about SI intern man</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
um okay<br/>
the tower had 93 floors<br/>
10 different security levels<br/>
theres over 100 interns in r&amp;d alone<br/>
Mr stark likes to wear hot pink hello kitty pajama bottoms when we work in the labs cuz “now we match”<br/>
most of the employees live off of coffee so after 11pm there are mandatory 15 minute breaks every other hour</p>
<p>joe @joemama<br/>
one of these is not like the others</p>
<p>username @name<br/>
tony stark wears hot pink hello kitty pants!?!?</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
yeah! me and him have matching ones</p>
<p>username @name<br/>
omg tony stark likes hello kitty send tweet</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Peter what have I told you about doing things that could potentially cause a scandal without permission from a responsible adult?</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
not to</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
And what did you do?</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
the exact thing you told me not to do</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Good. now that you know what you did and where you went wrong that's two weeks</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
but pepper! all of that was public information</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Peter…</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
most of it was public information</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Two. Weeks.</p>
<p>tstark @iamironman<br/>
heh. you got in trouble kid. thats why you listen to the boss lady</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Two weeks for you too Tony</p>
<p>tstark @iamironman<br/>
But i didnt even do anything</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
You are around peter too much so this is your fault</p>
<p>tstark @iamironman<br/>
the kids been breaking rules since before i met him. he doesnt need my help</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
hey!</p>
<p>tstark @iamironman<br/>
zip it pete the adults are talking</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
yes mr. stark</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Since you've decided to argue with our agreed upon conditions you two have lost visitation rights for the next ten days. No seeing each other</p>
<p>tstark @iamironman<br/>
aww come on pepper</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
but pepper!</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Ten. Days. Remember boys, you signed contracts. This is a perfect time for you to learn about the business side of SI Peter. You can shadow me.</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
do i have to go to meetings and do paperwork</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Yup</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
Someone kill me now<br/>
username @name<br/>
eye--</p>
<p>username @name<br/>
What the hell was that?????</p>
<p>username @name<br/>
did tony stark just get grounded?!</p>
<p>username @name<br/>
who the fuck is this peter person</p>
<p>username @name<br/>
omg. weve been blessed</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Buzzfeed News @buzzfeed<br/>
This just in: Tony Stark: A child?<br/>
Read more here <a href="https://youtu.be/pBI3lc18k8Q">https://buzzfeed.com/-tony-stark-pBlcE65R9</a></p>
<p>username @name<br/>
FHSJJSHDJSJAJ BYE</p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>LMAOAOA THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST ARTICLE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
@iamironman look. they called you a child</p>
<p>tstark @iamironman<br/>
aren't you in a meeting with pepper right now?</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
…..</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
Peter are you on your phone during our meeting?</p>
<p>coffee runner @SIintern<br/>
uh no. very much I did not. what are you talking about? wrong bitch</p>
<p>Virginia Potts @SiCEO<br/>
...Just get off your phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[@PBP(S)kids &gt;&gt; @iamironman]</p>
<p>Peter: Misser Stank!</p>
<p>Tony: whats up kid?</p>
<p><br/>
Peter: can i make a spidey twt</p>
<p>Tony: we just got off punishment why are you trying to piss pepper off again?</p>
<p>Peter:she said its fine long as i ask an adult</p>
<p>Tony: don't you already tell your friend ted about the stuff we do</p>
<p>Peter: yeah but this is different</p>
<p>Peter: and his name is ned stop pretending you don't know it</p>
<p>Peter:Please mr stark</p>
<p>Tony: fine but if you get in trouble I'm not saving you</p>
<p>Peter: Thanks!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my creative juices dont flow enough for me to be able to create names so everyone is literally username@name</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>coffee runner• @SIintern</p>
<p>@iamironman REMEMBER THE TIMES WE HAD THE TIMES THAT YOU AND ME HAD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nedthaniel @leedlelee </p>
<p>YUH YUH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark• @iamironman</p>
<p>what does this mean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>coffee runner• @SIintern</p>
<p>REMEMBER THE TIMES WE HAD THE TIMES THAT YOU AND ME HAD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nedthaniel @leedlelee </p>
<p>YŲH ÝÜŘH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark• @iamironman</p>
<p>is this another meme? I don't think you taught me this one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>@SIintern YOU TEACH THE TONY STARK MEMES</p>
<p> </p>
<p>coffee runner• @SIintern</p>
<p>Yes. Anthony has expressed his desire to learn the "language of generation z" and wants to be hip with the kids so I have taken upon myself to teach him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>@iamironman this you? 👀👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark• @iamironman</p>
<p>kid I have a fucking reputation </p>
<p> </p>
<p>coffeerunner• @SIintern</p>
<p>LaNgUaGe ToNy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark•  @iamironman</p>
<p>See if I ever try to understand what goes on in your life in order to further our relationship again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>coffeerunner• @SIintern</p>
<p>wait no im sorry mr stank</p>
<p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>some of you have never had a huge (borderline obsessive) crush on at least one of the avengers and it shows </p>
<p> </p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>b r o these parody accs are getting way too specific</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>i cant search up thor shirtless for the millionth time without someone telling me im obsessed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>okay but everyone is obsessed with thor have you seen him???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username= @name</p>
<p>omg how many avenger crushes have you had </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>only three and they were (in no particular order)</p>
<p>thor (obviously)</p>
<p>tony stark/iron man</p>
<p>bruce banner</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username= @name</p>
<p>omg you have a crush on the hulk?????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>i mean i dont blame him hulk can crush my skull any day of the week</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>the hulk????? no ma'am i said bruce banner he is so fucking cool </p>
<p> </p>
<p> username @name</p>
<p>I like how were interacting with the this person as if theyre the real spiderman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>its spider-man and who told you i wasnt the real deal????</p>
<p>
  <b>________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>ahhh mr stark followed me time to delete myself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username= @name</p>
<p>holy shit talked to spider-man about his celebrity crushes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>yup and now its time to throw myself into the void </p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark• @iamironman</p>
<p>Awww im your favorite underoos? im flattered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>no </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nedthaniel @leedlelee </p>
<p>yeah! he used to have this plastic ironman mask and gauntlet that he wore everywhere</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username= @name</p>
<p>@officialspiderling aww</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>Ned oh my lord shut up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nedthaniel @leedlelee </p>
<p>im pretty sure i still have pictures around somewhere</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark• @iamironman</p>
<p>yes this is amazing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S🅱️idey @officialspiderling</p>
<p>well you heard it here folks its time for me to log out😔 i will be leaving and not coming back its been fun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>username @name</p>
<p>nooo you guys scared him away</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tstark• @iamironman</p>
<p>dont worry he'll be back in an hour or so. underoos is just being a dramatic bitch</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>